Ditto
by papercut ai
Summary: Temari finally figures out what she's wanted all along, but will it be too late to get it back? InoShikaTem triangle
1. The Fifth

So, the idea for this story came a while back, but I've been having a tough time getting it started, but...I finally have, and I think I'm going to enjoy it. It's set about 3 or 4 years after the shippuuden setting.

I don't own Naruto...obviously...but I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sabaku no Temari was sitting in front of yet another vanity, applying decorative traditional make-up and sighing out of sheer nervousness. She would go through with it this time, she wouldn't back out at the last second and leave another man at the alter. Yet, she was nervous, not a feeling that the konoichi was familiar with. She had only ever been truly nervous a few times in her life, and every time one of her family member's lives was on the line.

She stiffened as she heard the door behind her click open and she looked at her brunette brother through the mirror. He gave her a small, wry smile, which she tried vainly to return. She threw the tube of make-up at the mirror as she turned to face her brother, who looked strangely handsome in his ceremonial yukuta, rather than his usual black puppeteer get-up. His face was make-up-less and his eyes were searching her face, trying to decipher her thoughts.

"Tem, are you alright?" He said concernedly.

"Hn, it's just…I'm just…" Temari tried to articulate her feelings as she looked at her brother's worried face.

"We're not going to have another man standing by himself are we?" Kankuro, as always was blunt and straight to the point.

"I don't know." Temari replied honestly.

Kankuro knelt down in front of his sister and tried to smile, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to regret it?"

"…I don't know." Temari couldn't bring herself to meet her brother's eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"I-I…don't…know." Kankuro sighed as he held his sister's trembling hands.

"Well, what do you know?" Kankuro raised his voice, an invitation for Temari to look at him. "What do you like about him?"

"He's tall, and handsome. He…he is kind to me, and he puts up with my temper. And, and…" Temari tried desperately to remember something else that she liked about Hikaru.

Kankuro remained silent as he waited for Temari to finish her thought. "But, while he deals with my temper, he never stands up for himself. He never has the guts to tell me I'm wrong; he doesn't tell me when I'm being an idiot, even when I know it's true. He's so serious, and…and he can't even beat me in shouji. I have to let him win, and that way…it's no challenge. …I guess I put up with him because he's easy."

Kankuro closed his black eyes and looked at Temari as he said carefully, "Temari, I know you like a challenge, and I know you never take the easy route, but if everything you've just said to me now is true, why are you sitting here ready to marry Hikaru?"

"…I don't know…" Temari sighed as her voice cracked in her anxiety.

"Besides, who's ever been able to beat you in shouji?" Kankuro tried to crack a joke, but it seemed to have the opposite of his intended effect.

"…Shikamaru…" Temari's blue eyes shimmered in the light from the room as she held back tears.

"Hey, hey, don't get upset…it's going to be okay." Kankuro moved closer to his shuddering sister, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her down.

The brunette moved away as he felt his sister stiffen in his embrace, "Wha-?"

"I have to go." Temari broke away from him, rubbing furiously at her face.

"Go? Where do you have to go?" Kankuro landed on his backside as Temari bolted from her seat and began to gather up her belongings, stripping out of her ceremonial garb. Kankuro turned his back to his sister as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Where are you going?"

"…I'll be back, sooner or later, I just have to go, _now_." Temari hefted her fan onto her back and perched herself on the window ledge. "I'll be in touch, and please tell Hikaru that I'm sorry."

She didn't give Kankuro any time to reply before she slid out into the hot Suna afternoon.

There was a slight knock on the door before Gaara entered the room. His green eyes found Kankuro on the floor looking out the window perplexedly. "Again?"

"Yeah…" Kankuro muttered.

"That's the fifth…I guess I had better go inform everyone that there will not be a wedding."

Gaara turned to leave but he stopped when Kankuro said, "I think she went back."

"It was to be expected. Sooner or later, she was going to realize that she made a mistake. She always does." Gaara replied wisely.

"Yeah…" Kankuro sighed. "Well, let's go break the happy mood…again."

Gaara smirked slightly at his brother's quip and they exited the room together, once again the bearers of bad news to another man Temari had left at the alter.

---

Temari sped across the desert, faster than she'd ever run before. She felt dampness on her cheeks, which she attributed to the speed of the wind rushing past her face. It would take her two days to get to him; she just hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed when she got there.

---

Gaara and Kankuro stepped out of Temari's preparation chamber and into a crowd of people. "I would like everyone to gather in the foyer, if that would be convenient. Oh, could someone go fetch Hikaru?" Gaara's clear voice echoed around the hallway.

The cluster of friends, family, and ex-future in-laws followed Gaara's and Kankuro's wake into the main foyer. Sea green eyes swept the room to make sure everyone was present. "Everyone, we regret to inform you that there will not be a wedding today..."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru stormed forward, his hand sweeping through his blond hair.

"Exactly what he said. There will be no wedding today, nor will there be one tomorrow, and the day after that isn't looking good either." Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest looking annoyed.

"What do you mean? Where's Temari?" Hikaru's relatives and friends had fallen silent and were watching him with pity.

"She…is gone." Gaara replied quietly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Hikaru looked like a lost little boy as his brown eyes darted between Gaara and Kankuro.

"Out the window, into the desert—she decided that this wasn't what she wanted, that you—"

Kankuro never got to finish because a fist had flown at his face, cracking his jaw, its owner shouting, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

---

Gaara sat calmly at his desk, writing a letter to Tsunade asking her to permit Temari entrance into the village without the proper paperwork. He looked up briefly to catch Kankuro's eye to show that he was still paying attention to his rant.

"But what did the asshole have to hit me for?" Kankuro finished huffily.

"…Because he didn't want to hit the Kazekage." Gaara replied wearily.

Kankuro lounged back in his seat grumbling, "Do you want me to take that up to the—"

"No, I will handle it myself." Gaara gave his brother a reproachful look. "You really think I'm going to have you go up there when Hikaru's brother is on duty?"

"…" Kankuro didn't say anything but the look in his eye was enough to gauge an inappropriate, displeased response.

Gaara shook his head tiredly and left Kankuro muttering to himself.

"The things we go through for that girl…" The brunette glowered, rubbing his bruised jaw.

* * *

Reviews are wonderful, and they are a helpful indicator of whether or not I should continue or not. Either way, they are encouraged, and I would be most appreciative if I were to receive some!


	2. 5th floor, 5th door

Alright! Chapter two! Glad you enjoyed the first one! Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

Temari didn't realize that it would be near impossible for her to enter Konoha without any permits, even if she _was_ a prime negotiator, until she was a few miles from the gate. Another wave of nervousness ran through her body as she approached the main gate into Konoha. She silently hoped that she would know whoever it was that was on gate duty, because if they weren't her journey was over and her luck had run out.

She walked slowly up to the gate, straining slightly to see who was waiting for her there. She quickened her pace when she recognized the two shinobi watching her approach. One was a larger man with auburn hair, and the other was a well-built young woman with waist-length black hair.

"Chouji, Hinata, I know I don't have a permit, but I need to get into the village, I have to—" Temari began as she came to stand in front of the to Konoha nins.

"Slow down, Temari, we have permits for you. Your brother notified Tsunade of your impending arrival." Chouji replied in a business-like manner.

"Hello, Temari. It's been a while." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey Hinata, yes, it's been a long time, I hope you've been well…I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you'll excuse me." Temari said all this very quickly as she collected the papers from Chouji.

"Not at all, I hope your business goes well." Hinata replied politely to Temari's back as the blond woman dashed away.

Temari tried to remember all of the short-cuts she had been taught while on her extended stay in Konoha two years ago. She remembered only a few, but they were the only ones she needed. She dashed down a back alley way and made a sharp right back onto the main street of Konoha's apartment buildings. She threw herself up four flights of stairs and counted five doors down the hall. The fifth was his unless he had moved, but she found that unlikely.

She took a few calming breaths, so as not to look like she'd run to him like a madwoman. She wished she had a mirror to check her appearance, but whatever it was she looked like would have to do.

Temari knocked on the door, subconsciously holding her breath as she waited for someone to open the door. She heard footsteps from inside, and the knob turned. She heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door, it sounded as though it was speaking to someone else in the room.

The door swung open to reveal a blond someone that she had not been expecting.

"Naruto?" Temari flat lined.

"Er, is that you Temari?" Naruto's blue eyes struggled to focus on her face.

"Are you drunk?" Temari scrutinized Naruto carefully.

"Not quite, almost, I won't be in a few minutes…why do you ask?" Naruto replied good-naturedly.

"Probably because it's two in the afternoon, idiot." A sulky voice came from inside the apartment.

"Uhm, I mean, does, does Shikamaru still live here?" The sand konoichi stuttered out finally.

"Yeah."

Temari waited for Naruto to say something else, but that something else never came. "Well…is he here?"

"Nope. Would you like to come in?" Naruto smiled cheerfully, opening the door further and waving her inside.

Temari entered hesitantly, and looked around curiously. She noted that not many things had changed since the last time she'd been in the apartment. Naruto led her to the main room, where she saw three men sitting at a table, a bottle of sake and a shouji board.

"Do you guys often hang out at Shikamaru's house when he's not home?" She queried, directing her question at Naruto.

"Per se." The sulky voice that had spoken before answered. She looked over to the table and quirked a blond eyebrow.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he continued, "It was Shikamaru's turn to have us over for our shouji match, but he got called out on a mission."

"So why didn't you have it at one of your houses?" Temari looked at the Uchiha with a slight sense of distrust.

"Because our house," Sasuke grumbled, nodding at Naruto, "is a mess, compliments of the blond idiot."

"My uncle is having some sort of gala event tonight, so everyone is out of the house for the maids to do some thorough cleaning." Hyuuga Neji stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh…I like Shikamaru's place." Inuzuka Kiba smirked through pointy teeth.

"Right…do you have any idea when he'll be back?" Temari looked at the four men, a sense of hopelessness descending on her.

"Tomorrow, probably." Kiba sighed as he reclined lazily.

"Ah, I see, well I'll just be going then." Temari turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Nonsense, dear Temari! Come have a drink with us, play some shouji! Do you even have a place to stay?"

"No…not yet anyway…" Temari looked at the blond suspiciously.

"Fantastic! You can stay at our place!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Neji beat him to it. "I find that vastly inappropriate."

Naruto blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"It means no, dumbass." Sasuke grumbled.

"I know what it means!" Naruto whined, and Temari rolled her eyes. The blond had to be at least nineteen, and he still acted like a little kid around the Uchiha. Perhaps it was the alcohol.

"Temari, if you don't want to stay in a hotel, you can stay with Hinata, she'd be glad to have you I'm sure." Neji prompted elegantly. He hadn't changed at all since she'd last seen him.

"Thank you, I'll consider it. Now, what was that offer of booze and shouji?" Temari's eyes shimmered with a challenge.

"Now we're talking!" Naruto bellowed, "You better watch yourself Temi, you wouldn't want to end up a drunken girl in a room full of dirty minded boys!" Naruto's eyes danced with excitement as he teased the sand konoichi.

"I can drink with the best of 'em." This was what she reveled in, a challenge, not to mention the fact that she could drown her current sorrows in sake.

"You're on!" Naruto pulled Temari to sit across from him at the table and poured two glasses of sake. "First one unconscious is the loser."

"And the stakes?" Temari prompted.

"Let's see just how good you are before I ruin your reputation." Naruto smirked.

Temari glared but growled, "Alright, if that's the way you feel…I'll see to it that your reputation is the one that's going to be ruined."

The rest of the group watched the two blondes swallow cup after cup of alcohol.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Kiba asked Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke remained quiet as he watched the two distastefully.

"There's no stopping them now…" Neji sighed, tiredly. "…She hasn't changed at all."

"Not a bit. What do you think?" Kiba questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Neji replied honestly. "But I doubt this will end well."

"Che." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Does it ever?" He muttered cynically.

The three men sighed as the watched Naruto and Temari furiously throwing shot after shot back. "No this is definitely _not_ going to end well."

* * *

Review, it's fun--and because it saves puppies. ...probably.


	3. 9 Bottles

Alright, Chapter three! Your reviews are appreciated, keep it up! In regard to what the final pairing will be, I can't tell you because obviously it would give away the story...but here's a hint...it'll be number six.

Don't own..blah blah. Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba shifted on the floor, picking his head up off of Neji's thigh. "I'm bored."

Neither the Hyuuga nor the Uchiha answered him. Kiba huffed, "Drinking isn't any fun when you're not doing it."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Then why don't you join them?"

"I have common decency..." The Inuzuka grumbled. His companions seriously doubted the claim.

"Shut your mouth." Neji smirked at the brunette's frown.

Sasuke shifted to Neji's right, "What Uchiha, you don't find this inescapably interesting?"

Sasuke shot a glare at Neji, "Che."

Naruto and Temari we still going at it, five bottles a piece later, shouting insult after insult at each other.

Sasuke had already tried to stop the blondes from further consuming lethal amounts of alcohol several times. His jaw still hurt from where Temari had hit him, and he rubbed at it subconsciously. Neji noticed his movements.

"She can't hit that hard." Neji watched Sasuke for his reaction.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at Neji, who smirked.

"She's improved her left hook then?" Neji paused, "Because she's certainly improved her alcohol tolerance. Four and a half bottles used to be her limit."

Kiba reclined once more and stated simply, "She has brothers."

"Ah, but Gaara doesn't drink, idiot." Neji replied.

"Doesn't matter, when I drank with Kankuro he ended up taking me home, even after twice what I had." Kiba grunted.

"That's because you're a light weight." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut your skinny ass up." Kiba growled.

"Now, now, ladies, let's be civil." Neji smiled triumphantly.

"Che, you're one to talk. What happened to the polite Neji from just a few hours ago?" Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Saving face in front of a lady." Neji replied tartly.

"Temari's no lady." Kiba's eyes turned to the scene in front of them. Temari had just opened her seventh bottle and was pouring it shakily into her sake cup. Naruto was watching her, obviously disgruntled as he filled his own shot; he was still finishing his sixth bottle.

"What, pray tell, are they going to do when Shikamaru runs out of booze?" Kiba asked, concernedly.

"…" Neither of his companions replied, and Kiba nodded his head in mock comprehension.

"Why do you think she came back?" Sasuke queried quietly.

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Why do you think?"

"Oh don't pretend like you're all knowing, asshole." Sasuke retorted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji looked at the Sasuke, hoping that the black haired man was joking, he was sorely disappointed.

"No, not _really_." Kiba said, picking up on Neji's distress. "I mean, she disappears for two years, refuses all missions to Konaha, and is mysteriously missing every time someone from Konaha comes to Suna—and then she comes back out of nowhere and wants to see Shikamaru. Yeah, you're right, that doesn't make much sense, does it?" Kiba smiled at Sasuke, who twitched in annoyance.

"Doesn't it remind you of anyone?" Neji watched for Sasuke's reaction.

"…Took her damn long enough." Sasuke growled as his face tinged pink.

Kiba blinked in disbelief, "Took _her_ long enough? How long were you gone, Uchiha?"

"…" Sasuke remained silent and shifted uncomfortably.

Neji leaned over to Kiba and stage whispered, "At least she didn't try to kill him before she left." They both watched Sasuke as he clenched his fists in fury.

"You guys are assholes." Sasuke snarled.

Kiba began to say something back, but he was cut off by a shriek from the forgotten dueling blondes.

"I DRANKNINE! IDRANK NINE! I AUTOGRAMMATICALLY WIN!" Temari shouted at Naruto who had jumped to his feet clumsily.

"NOYOU, THE RULESWERE-WERE NOT THAT!" Naruto pointed a finger in Temari's face, which she immediately snapped at. He recoiled and fell backward, knocking his eight finished bottles askew.

"SEE SEE, YOU 'AVEIGHT! I NINE, IWIN!" Temari got up and danced drunkenly around Naruto who was struggling to find how she had won. Finally, in his frustrations, he tripped her and she fell flat on her face.

Naruto got up shakily and stumbled over to where Sasuke was sitting. "SASSSUKEEEE, SHE CHEATED!" He yelled into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke flinched as the blond yelled in his ear, and looked over to where Temari lay shaking with laughter on the floor where she had fallen. "Stop yelling." He replied to Naruto's whining.

Naruto huffed in discontent, and rolled himself onto Sasuke's lap. "Teller she cheated!" Naruto pouted as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She didn't cheat." Kiba smirked at the red faced blond lying in the Uchiha's lap.

Neji was helping Temari to her feet. She giggled at Naruto who was glaring at her with all his might.

"Wher're we going Neji with pretty hair?" She smiled, petting his head.

"We're going to get you a place to stay." Neji replied, calmly brushing her hand away from his head.

"A place to stay! Temri's getting a place to stay, Naruto's aloser at drinkin' games, Uchiha's face is pink, Kiba's Kiba, and Neji is pretty hair…" Temari sang trying to skip out of Neji's supportive grasp.

"Kiba's Kiba? What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba muttered.

"Sasuke you take Naruto home, I'll find someplace for Temari to stay, and Kiba, you clean up and buy Shikamaru seventeen new bottles of sake."

"What?" Kiba yelped as Sasuke hefted a protesting Naruto over his shoulder, following Neji out the door.

Kiba was left sitting on the floor of Shikamaru's apartment, "What the hell?" He looked around at the mess the blonde idiots had made. "Hell no." He hoisted himself to his feet, strode over to the door, locked it and slipped down the hallway, whistling nonchalantly.

* * *

Pssst. Review! 


	4. Headband

Chapter Four! Ugh, long wait, sorry about that, I started writing it but couldn't finish it how I wanted to finish it...so I had to figure something else out. ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story, and as the school year is officially over I will definitely have more time to write, which, of course is a good thing for you guys!

Don't own, Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru was exhausted. He had just returned from his mission and he was ready to go home and sleep the rest of the day. Not that that was any different from any other day, but today he had good reason to do so.

Tsunade had given him an earful about something, but he didn't know what it was about; he hadn't been listening, at least not after he heard there was someone he would be interested in seeing visiting the village. This, by process of elimination could only mean one person.

-

"Fuck." Shikamaru looked around his trashed apartment. He was definitely going to kill his so-called friends, but not until he got his well deserved nap. He stepped carefully over almost twenty empty bottles of sake, and prayed to any kind of higher power that it wasn't _his_ supply they had exhausted. He walked over to his cupboard and opened the bottom door. "Troublesome assholes."

He was going to make them clean it up whenever they showed their faces. He supposed they had been completely trashed when they left, but that didn't explain why there was a hitai-ate laying facedown on his floor near the table. He picked it up carefully and examined it. "_Suna_."

Shikamaru drew a shaky breath, if this meant what he thought it meant, then he was one, in a lot of trouble, and two, very angry. Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh as he heard a knock on the door. He heard a familiar feminine voice call from the other side of the door, "Shikamaru, it's me." He hastily shoved the sand hitai-ate into his pocket guiltily, as his girlfriend opened the door.

"Ah, hey Ino." Shikamaru grunted.

Ino slid over to him and wrapped her arms around him coyly. "Missed you." She said quietly into his neck. He shifted stiffly as she pressed herself into him, rubbing against his pocket.

He pulled away from her gently and murmured, "I missed you too." He said it automatically after she said it. It was a routine they would go through after every mission either of them went on. In Shikamaru's opinion it was troublesome, but he put up with it.

"You seem _tense_." She smiled suggestively.

"No, I'm fine." Shikamaru called over his shoulder as he walked into his bedroom. Oblivious to Ino's disappointment in his response he quickly threw the incriminating hitai-ate into his night drawer. He wasn't sure why he felt so guilty about having it in his apartment. He hadn't been there when _she_ was here, and he wasn't even sure it was hers. Beside that, he was with Ino, and that was what mattered…wasn't it?

Shikamaru slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He vaguely realized Ino had sashayed into his room and was watching him, with a pout on her face. He opened one eye.

"Shika, don't you want to play with me?" She smiled demurely. What was wrong with her? She never acted like this, she told him what she wanted and he did it. She wasn't shy, and she wasn't timid. She was up to something.

He didn't play games, that was too troublesome. He exerted himself as he raised an eyebrow. How troublesome could one woman be? He, after all, _only_ wanted to take a nap. "What are you doing?"

She pouted once more as she shuffled to his bed and sat on the corner, looking at him wantonly.

'Ah.' It had clicked, but Shikamaru really didn't feel like it. She wanted him to come to her. He sighed inwardly as he moved across his bed and pulled her into his lap. Temari never asked him to do this. At that thought Shikamaru froze.

He mentally shook himself, he didn't really mean it, it was just because there happened to be a sand headband in his apartment. It had just happened to have reminded him of her; otherwise, he wouldn't have even remembered her. No, she was in the past and, and Ino was right here. It's not like the past even matters…right?

He came out of his internal self-reassurance to Ino's mouth kissing up his neck. "Ino, I'm tired."

She paused and whispered into his ear, "Didn't you miss me?" He was sure she meant it to be submissively sexy, but it came out whiny.

"Of course I missed you." Shikamaru responded, playing with her hair. She liked that. 'But that doesn't mean I want to have sex with you when I could be napping.' He thought to himself.

"_I_ missed you _a lot_, don't you want to show me how much _you_ missed me?" She nipped at his throat. He wasn't getting out of this one.

He smiled at her, and brought his lips next to hers, "Of course I would." All while he was thinking, 'Temari never made me do this.'

--

Shikamaru woke up later that evening, and he looked at the blonde next to him. She was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his emerald green sheets. He slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb her and opened his night drawer. He pulled out the hitai-ate and left Ino to ponder on the couch.

He was not pleased that he couldn't sleep well, but the stem of the problem had to do with that damn headband in his night drawer. Then there was the fact that he couldn't figure out why suddenly he cared about how Ino treated him. She constantly checked up on him, and she was damn clingy. Why had he never noticed before? Why did he even care. He was happy, wasn't he? Because really, who needed a fiery, green eyed, jounin, sand kunoichi, when he had a…clingy, blond, academy teacher….

Alright, so he could no longer deny the fact that he one, still had feelings for Temari, and two, wasn't quite as happy as he had fooled himself to be. But why had she come back, not to apologize? She was stubborn as hell, and Shikamaru could not begin to imagine Temari admitting she had made a mistake.

He didn't even know why he was curious, because it wasn't that he disliked Ino, she just had a few qualities that drove him insane. She was nice enough…most of the time, and she really was _friendly_. It wasn't even like he would give Temari a second chance. Nope, he was going to tell her to go home, that he was happy without her, and that he hoped that she was doing well. There wasn't the slimmest chance that he would give her the chance to break his heart…again.

He fingered the metal plate in his hands, tracing the sand's symbol. It felt cool and smooth; it felt like his heart was breaking all over.

* * *

Reviews are actually v. cool, as an added bonus, they get Shika and Tem together. No joke. ::wink:: 


	5. 5 Minutes

Alright! Chapter 5! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story, and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer has been completely crappy lately. Ugh. Hope it's to your liking.

Don't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

Temari blinked her eyes in the bright morning light. She shot up and immediately regretted that decision. Her head was pounding with a vengeance. "_Damn_."

"That wasn't very clever." A masculine voice muttered from the far side of the room.

She turned her head to the voice, and her vision swayed. She put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. She squinted, "Neji?"

"Actually it's 'Neji of pretty hair'." He smirked. Temari closed her eyes, what had happened yesterday…she couldn't remember.

"I've never seen someone down alcohol like that, well, perhaps I'm exaggerating." Neji came to sit on the edge of her bed. "Well played all the same."

Temari slumped onto the bed she was resting in. "Hyuuga complex?"

"Main house guest quarters, only the best for 'Tem of the sand castles'." Neji smiled.

"Oh shut up." Temari grumbled, rolling over.

Neji frowned, "Now is that any way to treat your rescuer."

Temari mumbled something unintelligible into the pillows. "What was that, I didn't quite catch it?" Neji was enjoying himself.

"Neji-niisan, quit torturing her." Hanabi smirked at her cousin. "Temari-san, Hinata will be up with tea in a minute. It'll help your hangover."

"Thanks Hanabi-_sama_, now get out." Neji muttered.

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at her cousin, but left anyway, nearly knocking Hinata over in the hall.

"Immature brat."

"Uhm, I've brought tea, Temari, if you wanted something for your head-ache…" Hinata said quietly.

Temari peaked out from her blankets and smiled a bit. "Thanks, Hinata, I'd love some."

Temari sat up slowly and accepted the cup Hinata held out to her. She took a small sip, after thanking Hinata for the tea. She felt the heat trickle down her throat, and she sighed.

"Uhm, Temari, if you don't mind my asking…why are you here?" Hinata asked curiously, "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to if you think it's—"

"Hinata, it's fine. I came back to apologize to Shikamaru, and tell him that it wasn't over between us." Both the girls ignored the fact that Neji was still in the room. He froze; his own cup of tea halfway to his mouth, tipping precariously.

"That's really great Temari, it's just…you should probably know—" Hinata smiled slightly.

Temari's eyes widened, "He's not married to some cow is he?"

Neji chuckled, which startled his female companions. "What's so funny?" Temari grumbled.

"Well, you've got the cow part correct." He smirked.

Hinata frowned, "Neji-niisan, that's not—"

"Nice? Oh, you know it's true." He cut her off, his eye brows raised.

Hinata threw a cautionary glance at Temari, "Please excuse him, he has no manners." Neji stuck his tongue out at Hinata.

"Now who's immature?" Temari muttered, "So who's the cow?"

Hinata sighed, there was no winning with these two. Actually, there was no winning with anyone when it came to politeness in addressing Ino.

"You remember his annoying blond teammate? Skanky purple outfit, ponytail, and limited medical training?" Neji ignored Hinata's protests; after all, everything he said was true.

Temari frowned, "You're kidding."

"I wish."

"Well, she's not so much of a cow as she is a pig, so I suppose Hinata's reprimand would be in order." Temari muttered.

Hinata blushed, "That's not—"

"Hinata, I know she drives you mad, why are you defending her?" Neji quirked a brow at his cousin.

Hinata blushed and remained quiet. "How long has she had her filthy claws in him?" Temari asked closing her eyes and setting the cup down.

"About a year, I think." Neji replied thoughtfully. "Yes, it's been a year that my life has been more miserable."

"Are you sure that's not because of—" Hinata began, but Neji cut her off.

"That has nothing to do with it." He grumbled.

Temari looked between the two and ignored them. They seemed to be having a battle of wills. She looked between them again, gauging the possibility of them noticing her leave.

Yeah, she could make a clean get away. Temari got out of bed and snuck over to the door. She had just stepped outside when inside the room had exploded with noise. Neji was yelling. She leaned against the door and sighed, they'd be alright until she got back.

--

Temari walked up the stairs she had practically flew up the day before. She could do this, no worries.

She held her breath and knocked.

--

Shikamaru jolted awake from his position on the couch. Someone was knocking at his door. "Troublesome..." He muttered as he got up to answer the door.

He pulled it open to reveal someone, who until yesterday, he thought he'd never see again.

"Temari." He couldn't help it, he slammed the door in her face.

He banged his head against the door, in an effort to clear it. He heard her calling through the door for him to give her a chance. He had already done that. Despite his better judgment, he opened the door again.

"What do you want?" He said harshly, hoping that she'd leave, but praying that she'd stay.

She was silent for a moment, as she looked at him up and down. "Shikamaru…I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He froze, he'd almost closed the door again. "That's nice to hear _now_." He muttered reflexively.

She looked at him helplessly, a look he had never in a million years envisioned on her face. "I'm so sorry. I—"

"But what do you want?" Shikamaru interrupted her, frowning.

"Five minutes."

"Fine, go."

"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was scared. I didn't mean what I said…" She looked away from him. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to shout 'Gotcha, I'm actually happy with my life now that I'm not with you!', but that's not what she said next.

"…I love you."

The firm grip he unknowingly had on her hitai-ate slackened and it clattered to the floor. He hadn't realized he still had it in his hand. What if Ino had caught him with it?

"That's not enough." He said finally, getting a grip on himself.

"Why not? Why can't we try again? I came back for you, I swallowed my damn pride and I came back for you!"

"What am I? Your loyal wife who waits desperately at the balcony for your triumphant return from battle?!" He snarled.

"No!" She yelled. "You're the man I ran away from because I loved you too much!"

Shikamaru didn't know how he was going to respond, and that scared him. He watched her chest rise and fall angrily, and he bit his lip. "You should go." He said quietly.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

"Ino probably heard your shouting." Shikamaru replied, "Besides, your five minutes are up."

Temari bent and picked up her hitai-ate, looking it over. "I must have…"

"Yeah, tell the guys I'm going to kill them when I work up enough motivation." Shikamaru smirked and turned to head back into his apartment to try to fend off Ino's troublesome questions.

"Wait," Temari called.

Shikamaru turned around and found Temari's lips pressed against his own. 'Damn' He thought to himself. He pulled away from her, unsure of what to do. She was doing it again. He turned away from her and closed the door, leaning against it with relief.

"I am so fucked." He muttered. Why did he never listen to himself when it came to her?

* * *

Reviews are really great, please press the nifty button at the bottom left of the screen that so nicely states 'Go'. ::.smiles.:: 


	6. 4 Teas and 1 Stick of Dango

...er, I've been putting this off for so long, because I hadn't figured out quite where I wanted to take it...but two days ago I sat myself down and said, "WRITE, DAMMIT!" Well, a box of coffee ice cream, hysterical song downloading, and indescision (overcome) later, I give you chapter 6 of Ditto. ...still love me? Pretty please?

I don't own anything...if I did, and I procrastinated this long, I would have people rioting outside my house down with torches and pitchforks.

Uhm...Kiba and Shikamaru have naughty language...other than that...no warnings. Enjoy!

* * *

Temari winced at Shikamaru's departure

Temari winced at Shikamaru's departure. "That was stupid." She groaned to the empty hallway. '_But, maybe I; maybe everything_…' She started toward the door of the stairwell, completely lost in thought. "…_will be okay_."

She smiled wryly as she descended the stairs, fingertips brushing the chipped handrail, thoughts on the man in emotional turmoil two floors above.

--

Shikamaru leaned against the door as his thoughts raced. '_I make up my mind that I'm not giving her another try, she shows up at my door not three hours later and I'm all ears_.' He knocked his head against the door to clear it. '_Then she says she loves me and kisses me, my head goes all funny, and I just want to—_' He banged his head harder. '_Stop thinking_.' He pushed off the door and decided to find Ino.

Shikamaru peeked into his bedroom to find Ino nowhere to be found. A prickling sensation ran down his spine. He turned around, to find no one there.

The brunette's brows furrowed. '_Where did she_…?' He reentered the bedroom and glanced around, listening carefully. "_Shower_." Shikamaru heaved a sigh of relief, he was safe. He stiffened at his thought process, and in his haste to get away from his bedroom he walked into his dresser.

"Damn." He grunted, stumbling out to the couch.

'_Of course I'm safe. I didn't do anything wrong. I pulled away, like I should have_.' Shikamaru thought rationally, but a small part of him argued.

'**You didn't want to.**' Shikamaru cringed, since when did he have a second opinion to his thoughts? '_But I did, that's all there is to it, and it's not like I'm going to give her a second chance.'_

'**Why not? She said she loves you, didn't she?**' The rational part of Shikamaru's brain went blank. '**High and mighty Temari swallowed her pride, came back and apologized, and you're not going to give her the time of day?**'

'_I don't feel that way about her anymore_.' Shikamaru insisted wildly, if he couldn't convince himself, there was no way he was going to convince Temari.

'**That's why you were thinking about her last night?**' Shikamaru sighed.

'_She left her hitai-ate in my apartment_.'

'**During sex.**' Shikamaru had nothing to say to that. '**With **_**Ino**_.'

"Shikamaru?" The brunette shot upright and nearly fell off the couch.

"I'm sorry!" He yelped, his face flushing.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Uh, for what?" Shikamaru froze.

'_Fuck_.' "For, for being a jerk yesterday." He stammered out finally. **'Smooth**.' _'Shut up_.'

"I told Sakura I'd meet her for lunch, I'll see you later, babe." Ino called, blowing him a kiss and slipping out the door.

Shikamaru groaned and slouched back onto the sofa, "I am such a coward."

He touched his lips; they still burned from the kiss Temari had given him, but that was what happened when you played with fire…you got burned.

He winced, he was slipping into cliché's, how pathetic. The brunette glanced around his apartment, taking note of the sake bottles on his floor. He thought about cleaning them up, instead he pondered whose job it would have been to clean up. 'Sasuke and Neji are bastards, but they would've cleaned it up….With that much booze gone, Naruto was probably smashed, and if….she….was here, she was probably trashed as well….which only left…. "Kiba."

Shikamaru sighed and got up, content with his answer, and walked lazily to take a shower. He was going to make the Inuzuka clean it up, after he soothed his aching muscles. Sleeping on a couch can do that to a guy.

--

Temari wandered back into town, not really paying attention to what was happening around her. She decided she had better check on the Hyuuga's to make sure they hadn't torn one another to shreds.

Before she could make it back to the complex she was accosted by Naruto. "Hey Tem!" He shouted in her ear, frowning when he got no real reaction.

"Don't you have a hang-over?" He raised an eyebrow. She turned to him, pulling a face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stated happily.

She sighed, "What do you want, idiot, I've got to make sure Neji and Hinata haven't killed each other."

Naruto frowned, "Why would they do that?"

"They were having an argument, which helped me escape their clutches to go see Shikamaru this morning." She replied, quickening her pace.

Naruto quickly caught up with her, "Lately I think Hinata has a death-wish, must be Kiba rubbing off on her finally," he paused, "So you saw him? …What happened?"

"Nosy." Temari sneered.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Naruto whined, "Tell me! Shikamaru'll tell me, even if you don't, ya know."

Temari turned to her blond companion, "No he won't." She smiled teasingly.

Naruto's face went blank and he blinked, once, twice. "Did you two….?"

"You'll never know." Temari left him staring after her in confusion. She smirked to herself. Her smirking time was cut short however when she met a disgruntled Neji at the gate of the complex.

He narrowed his opal eyes at her, "Where have you been?"

"Three guesses, Neji of pretty hair." She smirked at him as he struggled not to smile.

"Shikamaru." He replied lightly.

She smiled mockingly, "Good thing you're smart, you only needed one."

"So…" He started, and trailed off, not really knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Where's Hinata?" Temari either hadn't been listening or was trying to avoid the topic. Probably both, Neji decided. "You didn't rip her to tiny pieces and hide the pieces under the floor boards, did you?"

Neji almost smiled again. "Don't give him any ideas." A loud voice said from behind Temari. She turned her head to see Hinata walking with Kiba.

Kiba had spoken and was laughing at his own joke while Hinata shook her head and smiled.

"So, what happened between you and Nara?" Kiba asked wrapping an arm around both Hinata and Neji's necks and leaning toward Temari conspiratorially. Neji stiffened at the touch and tried to pull away, but Kiba tightened his grip.

Temari pursed her lips, "Che. You think I'm going to spill that easily?" She folded her arms across her chest. "What am I, a gossip?"

Kiba frowned, "That good, huh? Come on, Temariii, tell us!"

Neji rolled his eyes and set his jaw, before successfully pulling away from Kiba, causing the shorter brunette to lose his balance and stumble sideways. "A compromise, gossip for gossip?" Neji stated sourly.

Temari smiled, "Now that I can agree with."

"Lunch?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed, grabbing Temari and Neji by their wrists, giving them no choice but to be drug along. Hinata sighed and followed in their wake.

Neji was scowling, "Quit man-handling me, Inuzuka."

"Sorry." Kiba muttered, releasing both Neji and Temari's wrists, allowing them to slow their pace from running to walking.

The group continued at a slower pace, arriving at the tea shop on the corner adjacent to the Yamanaka flower shop. "G-guys, um, I don't think th—"

"Nonsense, Hinata, this is fine. Perfect, even." Kiba muttered to her as Neji smirked. Temari looked between them and then followed Hinata's gaze and smiled maliciously.

"I'd say you're right, Kiba. Perfect." Temari flounced happily to a table with Neji, Kiba, and a reluctant Hinata following. Two pairs of eyes followed their procession.

Temari sat at a small square table, Hinata and Kiba on either side of her and Neji across from her. "Shall we?" She smiled.

"So what do you want in exchange for your story?" Kiba asked the blonde, a sly grin on his face.

Temari glanced at Neji and then back to Kiba, "I want to know why those two," She indicated to Neji and Hinata with a lazy wave, "were arguing so…vehemently."

"I'm guessing this was your infuriate Neji to the point of homicide of the day, Hinata?" He laughed when Hinata nodded, blushing.

Kiba grinned wolfishly at Neji, "So, what _were_ you two arguing about?"

"Uchiha." Neji spat, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Kiba grinned at a disgruntled Neji, "Should I tell her, or do you want to do the honors?"

"Che." Neji grumbled, but started reluctantly. "When Uchiha came back, around seven months after you left," He added for Temari's benefit, "It was on a trial basis- as long as he behaved and could be linked to no suspicious activity he could return as a citizen of Konoha.

"Well, right away, despite the fact that he could be a spy or on an assassination mission, he was given everything back and more." Neji looked disgusted, "He was given ANBU status, he was a genin and promoted to ANBU.

"I guess it helps when you have Kakashi-sensei eating out of your hand and Uzumaki Naruto on your arm..." Neji muttered and trailed off.

Temari blinked, "What?"

Neji looked like he was about to respond but Kiba cut in, "They're fucking."

Temari's jaw dropped and Hinata's face was covered in a dark blush. "Blunt, much?" The blonde finally stuttered out.

"It's true," Kiba shrugged. Neji shook his head at Kiba's explanation.

"What does this have to do with you?" Temari asked the long haired man across from her. His opalescent eyes shifted their gaze from the table to Temari.

"I'm getting to that." He sighed, "Well, when Yamato-sensei retired from ANBU, his position was open, a captain's position. It was supposed to be mine, but then Uchiha pulled it out from under me." His voice hardened in anger.

"I see." Temari muttered.

Neji looked up from the table again, "And what's worse, he's my superior, my team captain."

"You poor bastard." Kiba rolled his eyes at Neji's plight.

Ignoring Kiba, Temari turned to the other Hyuuga, "What's with the infuriating Neji thing?" She asked quietly.

"I-I lost a card game." Hinata replied sheepishly. "With Kiba and Sasuke…"

Neji glared at her while Kiba laughed.

"Hinata, how in the hell did you lose a game to those two?" Temari asked.

"The Hyuuga who lost a card game; honestly, Hinata, why didn't you just cheat?" Neji asked patronizingly.

"She's not you." Kiba grumbled. Temari chuckled at Neji's disdain.

"And the stakes were to piss Neji off everyday? For how long?" The blonde looked at Hinata, but it was Kiba who answered.

"As long as it takes." He gave a toothy grin.

Neji looked angry, but his voice was smooth, as usual, "As wonderful as this conversation is, let's get to why we're here. Temari, no more skirting around the question: What happened at Shikamaru's?"

Temari blanched, "Well, I got there and he slammed the door in my face, but it was just out of shock I think, because he opened it up again." Temari looked at her three companions, trying to gauge a reaction. Their faces betrayed nothing.

"Go on." Neji goaded.

"We talked for a bit, about why I was back…and why he should give me a chance…." She added the second part as an afterthought.

Kiba leaned in, "And why is that?"

Temari blushed, "I would think that's obvious." She was staring at the table.

"Indulge us." Neji smirked.

Temari shifted her gaze from the table to glare at Neji. "Because I—" She blushed, and closed her mouth.

"If you can't tell us, how are you going to tell him?" Kiba leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Temari glanced at him and then to Neji and Hinata, "I already did." She whispered.

The table was quiet as Temari watched them for a reaction. "That's great, Temari." Hinata said finally, giving the blonde a small encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Hinata." Temari released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She ignored the two silent men, "Uhm, where's our hostess?"

"She's been here several times, but I waved her away because we were busy." Neji finally broke his shocked silence.

"OI!" Kiba yelled, causing several people to look at him in annoyance, a blonde hostess among them. "We're ready now?" He said sheepishly.

"We can't take you anywhere." Neji muttered.

The blonde walked to their table looking annoyed. "Are we finally ready?"

"You're not gonna get a good tip if you act like that." Temari said flatly.

The girl narrowed her eyes, bowed slightly, and adjusted her tone, "I'm sorry, how can I help you today?"

"Four teas," Kiba gestured to his table-mates, "And a stick of dango for me, anyone else want anything?" Kiba asked, eyes skipping over Temari, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the sand nin.

"No." Neji and Temari said flatly.

Hinata looked at the girl and stuttered, "No thanks."

The blonde bowed and walked away muttering to herself.

"What's your issue, Inuzuka?" Temari growled.

Kiba glanced at Temari, "You just surprised me, is all." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I didn't think…you'd ever admit it to him. I mean, even back then…you guys…you know?"

"That made absolutely no sense." Neji had a strange expression on his face.

Temari looked out toward the street as she spoke softly, "Neither did I."

Hinata was about to ask her something but was interrupted by the arrival of their lunch (or lack thereof). When the hostess left Hinata asked quietly, "What happened when you-you told him?"

Temari sipped her tea, looking contemplative, "First he was angry, I suppose…then, he looked confused, like he didn't know how to react. He told me to leave before Ino came to investigate our shouting…and, I kissed him." She whispered the last part, but her companions were listening so carefully they caught it.

"I couldn't help it, but I think I've got a chance." She smiled, "He pulled away, but he was smiling when he did….

"And he's going to kill you guys for trashing his apartment." Temari added, laughing lightly and sipping her tea.

Neji glared at Kiba who looked defensive, "What? I didn't make the mess, I'm not cleaning it."

"Idiot." Neji muttered, sipping his tea haughtily.

Kiba bit into his dango and grumbled through his food, "Jerk."

--

Shikamaru let the scalding water wash over him as he thought. He leaned an arm against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes as he came to a decision.

"I'm a fool and a masochist…." He whispered, leaning his forehead against the cool tile.

* * *

Reviews? :begs: Please? :grovels: I'M SORRY FOR MY FAIL!NESS AT UPDATING! :cowers: ...smile?


End file.
